


Wish (KHR One-Shot)

by arxanna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxanna/pseuds/arxanna
Summary: When there is no hope, he decided to make his last wish. What would he wish for?KHR One-Shot (Adult Lambo)[KHR belongs to Amano Akira.]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Wish (KHR One-Shot)

_"I shall not cry. I'm a big boy."_

He used to say those words when he was little. A little boy who came from Italy to Japan all on his own and his childish goal was to defeat a certain hitman named Reborn. He failed countless times and he was not going to give up. Despite being a naughty child, he was still loved by everyone. 

After all, being a child was only once in a lifetime. 

He had always wanted to have fun with Tsuna and others, so he followed them from behind. He was rather clueless when he was chosen as Tsuna's Lightning guardian. He was scared, just like other normal children do but he would not take a step back away from his duty as a guardian. 

After ten years, he became the official and a part of the Vongola Famiglia. To Lambo, he was happy to have a family as he had always wanted. 

However, that happiness he experienced would not last long. 

Right in front of his eyes, darkness ruled the world he lived in. He lost everything. People whom he considered them as a family were all dead. There was no home for him to stay. Enemies were hunting down any possible fugitives who would go against the tyrant. 

Once he found a place to hide, he tried to sit as comfortable as possible while staring at the ruined city. Even the heavy rain could not restore its original state. 

He hated his new yellow horns that he recently received. He preferred the old one because it fit his head better than the new ones. The problem was that he could not find it back. 

He let out a sad sigh and he continued to watch the rainfall. It would be better if he could just follow Tsuna's path so that he would not be staying in this horrible world he lived in. 

_"Promise me, Lambo. Promise me that you will keep on living no matter what happens."_

That was his boss- no. That was his brother's last words. 

He kept his promise but he could not stand living alone. All he wanted the most was to be with his family. He wanted to make a wish. Or perhaps, his last wish. Who knew if someday, he might not be able to stay longer. He looked up at the dark sky as he whispered.

"My only wish is to see Tsuna and to those, I cherished the most."

Silence engulfed the place he was hiding. His eyes remained closed for a few minutes until he felt a miracle coming towards him. 

The twenty-five-year-old Lambo was travelling back to the past and he found himself standing on the school building's rooftop. It was raining and he realised that he was in the middle of the Ring Battle. He ignored Leviathan's presence for a while so that he could see his beloved family members. 

Even if it was only a few minutes, he was happy to see them again. 

His wish was finally granted. 

_**end: KHR One-Shot** _


End file.
